


Ordered to be together

by inojinbae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inojinbae/pseuds/inojinbae
Summary: Shikadai is a son of Nara Shikamaru, who used to be part of a formation named Ino-Shika-Cho. This is a traditional team, so he was forced to do the same with his father's friends' kids but he wasn't really happy about that. He was annoyed by his teammates' behaviour. Who could know that he will fall in love with one of them?
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Shikadai, watch out!" I heard a scream behind me, which caused me to turn around mechanically. Immediately after that I was greeted by darkness.

_It all started when we were small, unaware kids. It's obvious that we've known each other since we were learning how to walk. Our parents used to form a team named Ino-Shika-Cho together and because we are their children it was our duty to continue this tradition. I don't have to say it out loud that this idea didn't receive a positive reception because we didn't weven like each other. I simply considered the other two as the most annoying people in the world. I didn't want to create a team with such kids. How could I do it? It was impossible! One of them is incredibly stupid, she was ready to die for food, while the other one cannot talk normally, without sarcasm and being mean. He was honest but he was insensitive. Well, you had to clench your teeth and keep going on. As a son of the talented and intelligent ninja from the Nara clan, I couldn't shame him and fail as a future clan leader._

_In order to integrate, our families organized joint meals, so that we could acclimatize and warm up in the relationship. Did it helped? It only confirmed my dislike of them. Before I could say anything, the table was emptied, and the family of "fluffies" complained that they still were hungry. We could also hear the biting comments of the blonde. Is it so hard to keep at least a bit of culture and decency? Apparently yes. Each meeting ended similarly. I only heard my mother laugh with the others. What's so funny? I will never understand it. Maybe if they reacted in any way, their behavior would improve and I would like it. Well, now all that remains is craving._

_One summer evening I went for a walk. I chose the playground but this one was occupied by a group of spoiled youth, so I quickly changed my plans. While walking along the river, I noticed an argument in the distance. I hid behind a tree and watched the whole incident surreptitiously. I preferred not to get involved. It was Inojin, arguing with a kid he often teased. This time that brat did not come alone, but his older brother and his friends came with him. The taller and stronger boy quickly knocked the fair-haired man on the ground. A lot of young people gathered around who laughed and cheered. Despite his petty figure, Inojin punched the older boy with all his strength and he fell. I was impressed, but after a while the whole spell was broken. His opponent didn't give up, and he made fun of his somewhat girlish appearance, which was to ridicule my colleague. Not wanting to look at that anymore, I went in the opposite direction. For the first time I saw him in this state but I knew that he will be alright. I guess. No, I did not feel satisfaction, and I'm angry at myself that I did not lift a finger in his defense._

_Another evening came and another dinner together. This time it was at Auntie Ino's house. I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to see him. During the meal, the blond didn't speak at all. This was certainly because recent imcidents. There was no sadness on his face, only irritation. I managed to get to know him well enough to be able to say that he is not the type of man who likes to show emotions, especially sadness. He just falsifies a smile. When everyone finished thei meals, we left the table and the adults began to laugh and talk about various topics. I decided to talk to him. For the first time out of free will, on my own, on my own will and initiative._

_"Hey, Ino..." I cut myself seeing his glare. Like the basilisk's eyes! So scarry._

_"I know you have been there and seen everything. I know we don't like each other, but you could do anything." I was stunned._

_"It's not like that.." I sighed heavily. It's going to be a hard conversation._

_"Are you glad I finally got it, huh? You always tell me off, so you are satisfied, aren't you?"_

_"No. Could you let me say something?" I asked trying to explain myself._

_"No." he answered and walked away._

_I messed up. I can't even talk to people. Yes, I am a member of the Nara clan and the son of Shikamaru Nara, The Genius from Konoha, or rather I am trying to be one. Everything I said was always because I cares about him. I didn't want him to suffer. His character always impressed me. In fact, he was difficult from a really young age but he was also very interesting. I kinda admired him for his honesty, courage and expression. He was strong, both mentally and physically. Despite our poor relations, I wanted to protect them. It wasn't like I didn't care. After all, he was a man who would hold my life in his hands in the future. I ignored his sharp tongue. I tried to be forgiving and talked to him. It have slightly improved our relationships and brought us a little closer to each other._

_Another day I was walking near a florist's shop, where none other than Inojin helped. What a surprise. After all, it's his family tradition. I looked inside but I didn't find him there. His mother informed me that she sent him to pick up flowers. I put my hands in my pocket and directed my steps towards the narrow street where the sounds of quarrels were coming from. The same people and he... I could see shattered flowerpots, damaged flowers, scattered soil. One of the boys immobilized him, holding blond hair in his hand._

_"You are pathetic! Look at you! You always make fun of everyone, tease everyone, and now you are completely defenseless! It was only a matter of time until you got your pay. Plus your look... Disgusting!"_

_"One more word and-"_

_"And what? Will you hit me with that flower?" he asked with a smile._

_"I will strangle you with that flower." he hissed with angry look upon his face. I laughed. Of course he would do that. I could see that this kid ran out of words. "Besides, who is pathetic here? You attack me in a group because you know that none of you would fight me alone."_

_"Don't be so confident!" The boy holding his hair pulled him slightly up. The other boy was trying to hit him._

_"Wh-what is it?" He managed to ask, unable to move._

_"Shadow Imitation Technique completed." I raised the corner of my mouth._

_One of the boys hit my cheek. It hurt. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed how Inojin frees himself from his grip and, getting full control over his body, knocks one of his bullies to the ground. He grabbed my wrist and ran towards the main street._

_"Move that lazy ass, Nara. Because of your laziness, they will catch up with us._

_As usual._

_I should have expected it._

_Wait, what?_

_Wasn't I supposed to come to rescue him? I sped up slightly, not knowing where to run. The blond almost using force dragged me into his apartment, quickly closing the door behind us. He leaned against it and, panting, tried to catch his breath. I did the same. When he calmed down he came to me, started at me carefully, and then quickly moved his hand to my cheek. In unconditional reflex I closed my eyes, fearing that he would simply hit me. My guess wasn't right._

_"You are wounded," he said, gently touching my bruised face, running his fingers through the fine cut. Before I could react, we found ourselves in the kitchen and he treated my bruises. "Thank you," he murmured without looking at me._

_"For what? Ah.. That was nothing. You're welcome..?"_

_"But you didn't defend me before." he said quietly._

_"Because I didn't need to. You could do it anyway, and I would probably get injuried by you as well."_

_He looked up at me. There was embarrassment on his face and gentle blushes on his cheeks. "W-what do you mean?"_

_"Do I really have to say it? Why save someone who doesn't need a rescue? You are strong, stronger than them. I just know it's pointless and troublesome. Unless you'd like me to help clean their remains."_

_The blonde was speechless. He suddenly hit me in the stomach. What was that for?_

_"If you think this talk will make us friends, then you are wrong," he growled, finishing the action he had begun._

_"It's not words that make us friends. We are already them without the rest."_

_"What? I don't even trust you! I don't even care what you think about me or what you do."_

_"Really? Still, you took me away and treated my wounds."_

_"Because... Shut up."_

_"Seriously? Can't you stop for a moment? Troublesome..."_

_He said nothing but smiled._

_Since that situation, Inojin has been by my side. To this day, we spend almost every free moment together. Sometimes I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect him, even though I know perfectly well that he will manage without me. I can count on him. He always tries to cheer me up, help me and he especially cares about my health. And what about his character? Well, he hasn't changed at all. Now, when we form a formation of three, our relationships are completely different. We care about each other and do everything to protect our lives. I have put a special trust in these two. I am sure that I could die for them. I don't even mind their habits. Nobody is perfect. Especially me, the lazy ass Nara._

I opened my eyes. Even now, when I doubted during the mission, Chouchou stood in front of me, protecting me from the oponents and Inojin took care of healing me. A moment of inattention was enough. I didn't think that things will end up like that.

"I won't let you die. If you die, I'll kill you." I heard my friend's voice and, closing my eyes from the exhaustion, I was embraced by Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I noticed Inojin, who was sitting right next to my bed. His arms and head were right on it. He seemed to be sleeping. I looked around the room and realized that everything that had happened before was not a dream. The place where I stayed was a hospital, and that boy watched over me. My body was sore. It was all in bandages. I moved slightly, finding a more comfortable position. I didn't want to wake the blonde up but unfortunately, I failed. The boy lazily raised his head and at first confused looked at me closely, and immediately after that a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Shikadai! You woke up!" he called cheerfully, then hugged me.

"Yeah... I've noticed that," I sighed. It was hard not to notice, to be honest. Is that something to enjoy? "Ouch! It hurts," I hissed. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot," he said looking away. "Oh, that's right. Your parents are at Mrs. Sakura's office. I will call them. Will you wait here?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked ironically. My current condition didn't allow me to turn side, move freely or escape. What a stupid question... 

"Oh, that's right" the blond replied, laughing at his own stupidity. Immediately afterwards he disappeared behind the door.

I was wondering what really happened. I just remember that we were attacked by strangers. There were three of them, maybe four... They were incredibly strong. My plans didn't work, we weren't strong enough. I remember being injured and excluded from the fight by inattention and attempts to come up with a more effective idea. I remember Chocho standing in front of me, defending me, and Inojin treating my wounds. This boy has looked after me since a very young age. Although I was older, taller and became Chuunin, I couldn't do anything. It's all thanks to them. Thanks to him. That realization hits me too hard, like a second train. I would have died if they hadn't been there. 

My parents pulled me out of my thoughts. My mother hugged me, squeezing me with all her strength, ignoring my signs of pain and my father laughed. In the corner of the room I saw the Sarada's mother and Inojin, who was watching us.

"You silly blockhead!" I heard my mother's scream near my ear. I was afraid I would get beaten up but then I saw a smile on her face.

"You were very lucky. If there wasn't Inojin, who can use precise Medical Ninjutsu, you would have bled to death." Sakura said with a pleasant smile. "I see that our work wasn't in vain" she turned to the blonde, who blushed slightly.

"You've barely become a Chuunin and you've already found yourself in a hospital. Don't let us think we made a mistake in choosing you," my father laughed. "The most important thing is that you're alive" he added seriously after a moment.

"Exactly. What about Chocho?" I asked worried.

"Chubs is probably eating sweets at home and gaining a weight," Inojin replied. Even in this situation, he could not resist unpleasant comments.

"Is she okay?" I wanted to make sure. My father nodded his head.

"Inojin informed Moegi what was happening by the Mind Body Transmission Technique. She and Konohamaru came to save you. And before you ask, they are fine. They have defeated them. You can sleep peacefully."

"I am hopeless," I said quietly, and the rest watched me in silence.

"Don't you dare say that! You are our son, there is no possibility for you to be weak. It is normal for someone to kick your ass sometimes. Failures shape us. Right, Shikamaru?" My mother looked at my father and he almost choked. He obviously felt embarrassed.

"But..." I started.

"No buts. We're a team and the team is here to help each other. Don't you remember? Ino-Shika-Cho live together and die together," the blond boy said with a smile. He comforted me.

"I don't want to chase you away, but the patient should rest. Besides, it's already late. Inojin, you should go home. You don't want your parents to be angry, right?" Sakura looked at the boy who looked scared.

This is true. His parents were terrifying. Especially aunt Ino, whom even I was afraid. They both look nice people, but when they are angry, they are absolutely scary. Even Mr. Sai, who usually smiles, is a person you should respect and be afraid of. Well, I heard he was quite specific and incredibly strong in the past. We learned at the Academy about this whole Root. His father was one of the best members of that organization. I don't know him well enough to be able to assess him as a human being, but from my father's story, I could compare him to Mitsuki. I felt sorry for him. 

"Y-yes, right. I'll go now. I will come tomorrow," he called before leaving, and I nodded.

He saved my life. Not the other way around. I was supposed to protect him, watch over him when he use Mind Transfer Jutsu. Meanwhile, I turned out to be quite useless, and what's worse, I almost put them to death. Why did I become Chuunin?

"Shikadai, rest. We will come in the morning. Don't worry about this. Such things happen. Missions don't always succeed. I know something about it. The most important thing is to not give up and improve what could be done better next time. Good night, son, " said my father and mother kissed my forehead. They both left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

What could I have done better? What i didn't do? How to improve it? So many questions and no answer whatsoever.  
I blamed myself. I felt helpless. In addition, my body refused to obey. I wished I wasn't alive.

I covered myself with a quilt and tried to sleep, but each attempt failed. I thought too much. I was thinking about what happened. I didn't want to see anyone, but I didn't want to be alone. I have failed them. I didn't want to look them in the eye. After all, Inojin kept watch over me even when I was in the hospital. I appreciated it. He was the only person I wanted to see at that moment. But I couldn't. I was alone.

Exhausted by the flood of thoughts, I fell asleep.   
The voices of my parents woke me up. I looked at them and as soon as they noticed I was awake they came to my bed.

"How are you?" My mother looked worried. She was watching me closely.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore," I replied with a smile. I didn't want to bother her. What I liked that she didn't yell at me for a while.

"You are grounded for at least two weeks," my father said. I thought I misheard it.

"What? It can't be."

"It could have been worse. Don't complain," my mother growled. As usual, she is herself again. "Besides, you should thank Inojin. He used almost all the chakra to heal you, inform others, and then run away, taking the two of you."

I forgot how strong he really was. I always saw him as a person I should look after. I didn't even notice how much he developed. He has improved his skills since the exam. It's on a completely different level now. He has everything that a team leader should have. He even has what I don't have. Because of that I often question my leadership. 

"Yes, I will do that," I murmured softly.

"Don't think about it anymore. Your friends are safe. Have you forgotten how many times you saved them? Nevermind. We brought you breakfast."

"Thank you. You don't know when Inojin will come, right?"

"Is this the age when you are ashamed of your parents?" my father laughed. "Well, he should arrive soon. It is 12 a.m. after all. You've slept a bit. I hope you rested."

"Yeah..." I murmured while eating breakfast. I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to upset my mother, who prepared it herself.

While eating, the front door opened and Inojin appeared. I was pleased to see him, but I didn't show it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come later," he said, seeing my parents.

"You don't have to. Please, stay. I'm going to the Hokage office. I'm already late." My father scratche his neck. 

"Make sure he eats. Take care of him" my mother asked the blonde, both of them left and the boy sat down next to me.

"So, how are you today?"

"Better," I replied, looking at the bento. "Inojin ..." I started.

"Hm? What's up?" he asked worried. He tilted his head to look at me.

"Thank you. You saved my life," I said embarrassed.

"It's nothing. You would do the same if you were in my shoes. Just think how many times you saved us from oppression. I'm glad I could help" he replied with a smile. Sometimes his smile was fake and annoying but this time I could see that it was honest.

"That's right," I admitted, not looking up from the food container. Sadness won't go away so easily.

"What is this face?" he asked, frowning. After a while he approached me, grabbed the chopsticks and tried to feed me. "Open your mouth," he ordered, holding them just in front of my face.

"What are you--" I couldn't finish because he stuffed the food into my mouth. I swallowed everything and grabbed his wrist. Then I noticed bruises on his hands but I tried to ignore them. "What do you think you are doing?!" I asked angry. Or ashamed. I don't know.

"I feed you. You heard it yourself. I was supposed to watch you and take care," he replied as if nothing happened.

"Take care! Don't feed!" I was indignant. I turned my head to make it difficult for him.

"Stop wriggling or I will push these sticks up in your throat," he warned, and I swallowed. He could be scary. I'm not even surprised. He inherited it from his parents.

"I'll eat it myself," I said quietly, but he shook his head.

"Your arm is broken. Knowing you it can end differently. I will help you, since I'm your best friend. Open your mouth." He put the chopsticks to my lips again.

"After what you said, I don't trust you anymore," I laughed nervously.

"Shikadai..." He looked at me angrily.

"Okay, okay. Fine." I gave up because I knew I had no chance to win. Although I hid that I felt uncomfortable with that. I didn't tell him anything because it wouldn't affect him in any way. I just waited for him to finish.

Finally he put the empty box on the bedside cabinet and started looking at me. Feeling his eyes on me, I looked at him myself. There were small wounds on his face. I didn't even ask how he felt. How bad of me. From what I noticed, he was beaten up as well.

"How long will you be here?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"Who knows... I will not accompany you on the mission for at least two weeks. And you? How do you feel? I heard you used up almost all your chakra."

"Fine. Let's not talk about it anymore," he said blushing. He was embarrassed and looked away. His eyes, usually blank, were expressing a lot now. "If you look at me like that, I'll hit you"

"Okay okay." I raised my hands. "Don't be so nervous. Tomatoes can envy you the color of your skin," I joked and seeing his indignation, I couldn't help but laughed. 

Then we heard a noise. Boruto and others ran into the room. They started asking me about the well-being and details of the mission. I was not happy with their visit. For reasons unknown to me, I preferred to spend time alone with Inojin. Perhaps this is because all that group was too noisy and annoying. I needed a rest. Fortunately, after some time Mrs. Sakura came and politely asked my friends to leave. She discussed the examination results with me. I learned that I could leave the hospital tomorrow. There is nothing to be happy about. I'm going to do the same thing as here but in my home. I sighed heavily.

Being a ninja requires a lot of sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another morning in the hospital. The sun was shining through the windows and I could hear sounds of birds and kids who were playing at the playground placed right next to the hospital. I hated that place. I just wanted to go home, where I could at least play shougi. There weren't many things I could do with that broken arm though. Even taking a shower was really troublesome and uncomfortable. My entire body was aching and I found it really hard to stand straight. I needed a help with trivial activities during the day. Words couldn't describe how hopeless I felt.   
I was waiting for my mother to discharge me from the hospital. She was already late, so I started to feel impatient and nervous. 

"I wonder what she is doing" I said to myself. My mother wasn't a type of reckless and unresponsible person. She wouldn't be late for no reason. It was strange. 

"Temari is not here?" I heard Mrs. Sakura's voice, so I looked in her direction and shook my head in response. "I see... In the night Sai and Shikamaru had to go outside. Those offenders you were fighting with are really dangerous, so Naruto asked them to take care of them. They haven't returned yet. But don't worry, they are really strong. They will be alright."

"But what about my mother? Was she with my father?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure. You should ask Ino, since she is the Leader of Konoha Barrier Team. But you can't do it right now... You know I can't let you leave the hospital without your mother, right?" 

"Yeah..." I murmured, sitting on the bed. I was really worried. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself, gaining a caring look from Mrs. Sakura. 

"I can call Ino if you want to."

"Yes, please" I answered, so she nodded and left the room. I shouldn't be that worried. I knew that my father and Mr. Sai were really strong, so they couldn't lost to them. 

"She's on her way along with Inojin" She said after a while with a smile. 

I nodded. I wanted to thank her but she was already left. It wasn't anything weird, she had a lot of patients. There was nothing more she could do. I shouldn't even ask her for help. Well, I'm still a kid though. I can't do everything on my own. Many things depend on adults which is really troublesome.   
The only adventage of that situation is that I can see Inojin. Also, it was a long time since I've seen Aunt Ino. I kinda missed her. What a pity we could make it in such a situation. 

"Shikadai!" I heard familiar voice. I didn't even notice, when they came in. I should be ashamed as an aspiring ninja and head of my clan but I couldn't bother myself with that. "How are you? You grew up, didn't you?" The blonde woman ran to me and hugged me really tight. I could barely breathe. Inojin, who was watching his mother behaviour, laughed pretty loud. 

"I'm fine" I answered, smiling nervously because of the embarrassment. "I'm happy to see you, Auntie, but you squeezing me too tight" I said, and she let off me. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy to see you. You did well. If I were there, I... Ehm, I'm glad that you feel better" she explained cheerfully."

"I understand... Can I ask you a favor?" 

"I know, I know. Sakura told me everything. Your mother is with my husband and Shikamaru. They captured those fuc-" she paused, when she realized she almost used that language towards me. No doubt she was furious because they nearly beat us to the death. She clenched her fist and teeth as she tried to calm down. "Anyway, she is safe unlike those criminals. They will got what they deserve, I will take care of them." she said. Even though she was smiling, she looked so scary. I wouldn't like to be in their shoes. 

"So I have to keep waiting... Troublesome." 

"You're just like you father" Ino laughed. She was right. I always was more like my dad than my mom. Perhaps it was the reason, why she was pissed of so often. "Well, I'm going to the work. Please, behave, you two. Temari will be there pretty soon. Take care" the blonde said and left us alone. I was afraid of my future. Our parents have so much work that we can rarely see them. It seems to be troublesome. 

"My mother was really worried, when she found out that you're in the hospital. She even decided to go to work later to visit you here" he informed and sat next to me. "She was keep asking me multiple questions about your condition."

"Oh... That's really nice of her" I admitted, smiling towards him but the blonde didn't reciprocate it. He looked sad or worried. It was hard to tell. "Is everything fine?" 

"I'm just angry at myself. You saved us so many times and thanks to you we weren't as wounded as you. But now... Your arm is broken and you-" he paused and looked at me. "I'm sorry I let them hurt you" he said as he hugged me almost as tight as his mom did. "I'm so happy you're alive." I smiled softly and put my hand on his back. 

"You're not yourself, Inojin" I started. "Shouldn't you make fun of me or simply scold me?" I laughed, and he glared at me. The shivers went through my spine. 

"You stupid lazy ass Nara! I won't be nice to you anymore!" 

"No, no. Please, keep going. I kinda liked that." I smirked. When he blushed I couldn't help but giggled. "You can be cute sometimes, you know?" 

"Of course, I know. I'm future Yamanaka Clan leader, after all. We have it in our bloodline" he laughed. It was true. Inojin was always more stylish than others. He really cares about his appearance. I can remember when years ago he was wearing flower crown on his head all the time. Although boys were making fun of him, to me he looked really cute. I smiled at those times. He was also a type of son that every mother would like to have. Well... Sometimes he happen to use his sharp tongue which is not that nice but we all got used to it. 

"Maybe you're pretty but with that attidute of yours you won't find a girlfriend." 

"Who said, I wanted to have a girlfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow and I felt really awkward, that I couldn't say a thing. I just gulped nervously. "But I'm really glad, that you think I'm pretty" he giggled. I was saved. 

The worst thing was that I actually find him more attractive than girls at our age. Is something wrong with me? To be fair, Inojin has really femine body and he looks like his mother. I knew that many people were attracted to him. Even though he was always less manly than us, girls liked him. Sometimes I felt jealous of it but I didn't know if it was all about his popularity among the others or the fact I had to share him with them. 

Troublesome... 

"When I leave the hospital, will you come to my place and play shougi with me?" I asked politely. 

"What's so funny about that if you win all the time?" he shrugged. "Fine. Since you're all beaten up, I guess I should keep company to you" he winked at me. 

"Yup, you don't have a choice" I said and we both laughed. 

"What was so funny that made you laugh out that loud? I heard you in the corridor." My mother appeared in front of us. "I'm sorry, Shikadai. I couldn't come ealier, I had to help your dad. But I see you're dealing with it pretty well." I couldn't say if she was angry or kidding. "I will take your things." She was going to take my bag but Inojin stopped her. 

"I will take that" he said with a smile, which made my mom do the same. 

"Thank you, Inojin. Why Shikadai can't be more like you?" she asked as she glared at me. The blonde boy giggled and I felt really embarrassed. Again. "Don't you dare saying how troublesome your mother is" she added and I gulped. She was definitely reading in my mind. I can't imagine how it would be like if she were from Yamanaka Clan. I have chills of terror just from thinking about it. 

I got used to it. She had a really tough character but I loved her no matter what. 

"Let's go, you two. I was at Sakura's office and signed all the documents." 

We nodded and so we left that place. Finally. I couldn't wait to go to home. I missed my bed. The hospital one wasn't comfortable at all.   
My body was aching all the time. I hardly managed to enter my room, which was upstairs. I was glad I had Inojin by my side. He helped me a lot. 

"Geez, I'm so troublesome" I sighted, laying on my bed. 

"That's right" he agreed, smiling at me. 

"You sure know how to comfort a friend" I said irronically. 

"That's why you love me" he answered and sat next to me. I just stared in the ceilings

Do I love him? 

"You need more light in your room... And maybe some flowers? I will bring them for you tomorrow."

Did I fall in love with my best friend? 

"I could paint you some paintings. Your room looks so empty." 

No, it can't be. I just like him more than the others. I know him for the longest time. In fact, we didn't like each other at the beggining but now... 

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he asked, leaning above me. He was so close, that I could feel his breath over my face and his hair was touching my forehead. I felt my cheeks burning. He was really beautiful... And too close. 

What happened to me? I've never seen him like that. 

"W-what?" I asked confused. 

"Eh? You're really hopeless, Shikadai" he sighted, and sat back in his place. Thanks Godness. "I asked you if you want me to bring flowers and paintings to your room. It really looks awful."

"If you want to. It won't make any difference to me" I stated. I wasn't into sort of that things.

He puffed his cheeks. He surely didn't like my answer. "You better clean up this mess right here. Maybe then you'll see some differences."

"What mess?" I have him a confused look. 

"What mess? Are you blind or something? Maybe your shadow has affected on your sight?" 

"Please, stop acting like my mother. I can deal with one but two are too much" I said and he laughed. "Let's play" I offered. 

We spent a few hours playing in the shougi. I've noticed that he wasn't really fond of that but he wes trying to have fun just to make me happy. It was really nice of him. 

"Just like I said. It's not fun if you win all the time" he sighted and I just shrugged. "Are you tired? I can go home, if you are."

"No, I'm fine. Please, stay" I answered almost immediately. 

"As you wish." He winked at me. Then we heard my mother's voice, who was calling us for a dinner. "We better go, before your mother gets angry" 

"Yeah..." I agreed, so we went downstairs. 

We ate the meal and mind our own business, trying not to distract my mom. We had a lot of fun. We spent the whole evening together until Inojin had to go home. Auntie Ino was probably upset that he wasn't at home yet. I felt sorry for him, but at the same time I didn't want him to leave. I enjoy his company really much. 

"So... See you tomorrow" he said with a smile before he left. 

"Yeah, see ya" I replied. 

I really wanted to hug him for a goodbye. 

I didn't know why. 

I must have hurt my head really hard during the fight.


End file.
